Fear of Falling
by Hufflepuffpride21124
Summary: High school AU. Dean is put next to an attractive stranger on a carnival ride. But what happens when the stranger is afraid of heights and the ride breaks down? (inspired by a tumblr post) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Dean glanced at his watch and sighed "Alright Sammy one more ride then we have to go. Dad will have my ass if he finds out you were out this late." The younger teen frowned slightly but didn't fight his brother on it. Instead he lead Dean into a line for one of the larger rides at the carnival. The massive metal contraption consisted of a tall center post wich hand multiple arms branching off of it. At the end of each arm sat what looked like two person pods. As they waited dean observed the way the ride lifted its arms before they began to spin and twist rapidly. At least Sam had picked an exciting last ride. After waiting for around five minutes there was suddenly a pretty blonde haired girl at Sam's shoulder. "Hi sam!" she smiled sweetly at Sam who blushed a deep red. "Oh uh hi Jessica are you waiting for this ride too?" The girl nodded before glancing down at her shoes briefly before seeming to gather her confidence and looking back up at Sam. "Do you wanna ride it together?" She asked with confidence Dean had to give her credit for. Over the girls shoulder Dean shot Sammy a thumbs up with a wink of encouragement. Dean tuned out the rest of their conversation as he hummed metallica under his breath out of boredom. As they finally reached the front of the line Dean realized that he would now be alone or sat next the a stranger. Great. But at the attendant pointed him towards an open seat he was decidedly less disappointed. The guy that was already sitting in the left half of the pod was roughly Dean's age and he was attractive to say the least. As dean got closer he took in the tan trenchcoat that was wrapped around the guy and the shock of messy black hair that covered his head. Dean easily slipped into the seat on the right and shot the guy a smile. The smile Dean got in return was just a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth but he could work with that.

As the attendant instructed them to bring the single padded lap bar down and allow to lock automatically in place the guy shifted in what looked like nervousness.

"Hey man you alright?" Dean asked, looking over before getting a look into bright blue eyes and cursing internally.

"Not particularly. My brothers forced me onto this death trap. I uh don't particularly enjoy heights." The boy replied in a surprisingly deep voice. Noddining sympathetically

"That sucks. If it makes you feel any better my little brother drug me to the ride then ditched me for some girl. Oh and Dean by the way." The latter was added somewhat flirtatiously and guy seemed to blush slightly.

"Hello Dean, my name is Castiel."

"Cool nam-." As Dean spoke the ride seemed to come alive slowly and Castiel seemed to tense up completely. "Hey don't worry man the ride will be over before you know it." Dean said in what he hoped was a calming tone. Castiel nodded but from the way one of his hands was tightly gripping the lap bar and the other was nervously pulling at the sleeve to his coat Castiel was not enjoying himself in the slightest. Dean glanced out over the fair and enjoyed the rush of wind around his ears. Look back over at Cas he realized that his eyes were now closed and there was a forced look of calm on his face. Unsure of how to help Dean was about to call out to him when a sharp shriek of what Dean assumed was metal on metal pierced the air and the ride jerked to a stop.

Cas' eyes shot open and he whipped his head towards Dean.

"What was that?" He nearly hissed. To be completely honest dean hand't liked the sound the ride had made before it stopped but he figured it was best to stay calm.

"I'm sure it was just some technical difficulties, it'll be fixed soon." Moments later a voice came over a loud speaker confirming Dean's previous statement. Dean looked pointedly at Cas as if to say 'see what did I tell you' it was at that moment that Cas made the mistake of looking down. In their current position the front of their seat were just slightly tilted towards the ground, and they also seemed to be about as high as possible for the ride. Cas let out a shaky breath before it seemed to speed up. "Shit. Hey Cas, it's alright. You just gotta breathe man you're gonna hyperventilate." Dean said, a bit worriedly. Cas didn't seem to react to Dean's words. So Dean moved to the left until the space between their sides was nonexistent. "Hey. You are going to be fine." Dean murmured. Cas finally looked at Dean, with obvious uncertainty and anxiety in his eyes. Without thinking Dean took Cas' hand in his hand, and began stroking soothing circles with his thumb.

"But . . ." Castiel attempted feebly as he shot another glance downwards.

"Don't look down, look at me. Just focus on me alright forget about how high we are. Alright?" Cas just nodded, before nearly jumping out of his skin as the arm shifted abruptly before stopping once again. Cas had actually jumped some and Dean suddenly found himself with Cas' head tucked into the space between his neck and his shoulder. Dean's pulse quickened in response as Cas' breath now ghosted across his skin. On impulse Dean let his head fall to rest on top of Castiel's. "Okay why don't we get your mind off of where we are? What school do you got to? How many brothers do you have?" There was a brief pause before Cas spoke "I'm a junior at Lawrence high school, I have four brothers and we were all adopted by the Novak's when we were infants."

"I go to Lawrence too, but I'm a senior. The only AP class I'm taking is math. And I only have my little brother Sammy." Dean replied lightly. Cas seemed to relax into his side and he smiled. Another voice came on over the speaker shortly after that informing them that they would be down shortly but due to whatever had stopped them in the first place it would most likely be a 5-6 foot 'hop to the ground'. Cas groaned but he seemed to stay calm, and the soon found themselves being lowered. As they finally came to a final stop the lap bar was release and cad straightened up. Glancing warily at the ground shortly below them. It did seem to be about a six foot drop, and as Dean glanced around he saw worried parents, and helpful ride attendants helping andy children down. He also caught a glimpse of Sammy jumping down fearlessly and grabbing someone taller to help down the girl he had sat with. "You can go first." Castiel said quietly. Dean nodded and made the jump. At six one Dean was hardly fazed but Cas at five six looked highly uncertain about the jump. Smiling up at him Dean extended his arms.

"I'll catch you." he winked "Don't worry." Blushing Cas hesitated slightly before pushing himself out of his seat and towards Dean. Somehow Dean managed to catch Castiel by the waist, and Cas' arms automatically found their way around Dean's neck to catch himself.

"I've got you." Dean nearly whispered and bent slightly to allow Cas' feet to touch the ground. "Yes you do." Cas replied.

Dean's breath caught as he realized how close their faces were. Cas seeded to come to the same realization because his eyes locked with Dean's before flicking briefly to his lips. Taking that as the go ahead Dean closed the gap and pressed his lips to Castiel's briefly. Blushing slightly Cas smiled before leaning back in towards Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Two sharp coughs broke through Dean's clouded mind as he took a step away from Cas. They both turned to the source of the interruption only to find Sam and Gabriel standing side by side looking amused. Cas and Dean both rushed to explain at the same time.

"Sammy I-"

"Gabriel this-"

Blushing Dean motioned for Cas to continue.

"Gabriel, this is Dean. Dean this is my older brother Gabriel."

Dean gave a semi awkward wave before glancing at Sam.

"Sam this is Cas. Cas this is my little brother."

The momentary awkward silence was broken by the honey haired guy who Dean now knew was Gabriel.

"Damn Castiel! I leave you alone for ten minutes and look what happens." He joked. Sam laughed at the comment and made a discreet gesture towards his watch. Sighing Dean refocused on Cas.

"I need to get Sammy here home but let me give you my number and we could go out some time." Cas nodded pulling out a cell phone and handing it over.

"I would like that." he smiled. Dean stepped forward again to return the phone and swept forward to graze his lips across Castiel's cheek before waving goodbye and walking off with Sam. As they reached the Impala and the each slipped in Sam smirked up at Dean.

"Don't say a damn thingy Sammy." Dean Growled out causing Sam to laugh loudly. As Sam opened his mouth to reply Dean leaned forward and cranked the volume dial all the way up effectively drowning out Sam for the remainder of the car ride. As Dean pulled into their driveway and parked he made a point to make his way inside quickly to avoid his brother's teasing. Dean quickly found his way upstairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him. As Dean fell onto his bed in relief he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Dean fished it from his pocket and grinned as he saw that the illuminated screen showed a text message from Cas. The message itself simply read "Hello." Dean replied with a simple "hi" in return before rolling onto his stomach and getting comfortable. Not even a minute passed before his phone buzzed again.

"Gabriel, will not desist from teasing me and giving me sideways glances. His enthusiasm is abhorrent." Dean couldn't help but laugh at how utterly proper Cas managed to come off through txt.

" Sammy would be just as bad but I locked myself in my room. You'd think the kid'd never seen me kiss anyone, damn." He sent back and tried not to watch the clock like some middle school girl with a crush as he waited for a reply. Exactly three minutes later his phone buzzed again.

"I believe that is Gabriel's problem. He I've never so much as brought home a friend and he just saw me kissing someone publicly. I don't think his ever present sugar high is helping though." Without much thought Dean replied almost too eagerly. So tell me about you." As soon as he realized what he had just requested Dean also realized how completely out of character all of this was for him. He had never really been the 'get to know someone' type. Unless it was to get into their pants of course. But Dean felt drawn to Cas in a way that made his cheeks flush and he would most likely deny to anyone who asked. Yet he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it as he got another text from Cas.

"I am unsure where to start. You already know where I attend school, and the fact that I have a decently large family. I am only really close to Gabriel as the rest of my siblings tend to keep to themselves. I enjoy reading as well as multiple forms of art. I do not watch much TV or listen to a lot of music so most pop culture references will go right over my head. I'm not sure what I would like to do in the future but I would like it to be literature or art based. What about you?"

Smiling Dean took in the newfound information. Cas seemed simple but something about him made Dean want to know more about the boy.

"Well Sammy is very important to me. Our mom died when we were little and our dad is gone for work the majority of the time so it's my job to look after him. I'll tell you you're really missing out without music man maybe I can fix that though. I like old classic cars and sometimes I help out on the weekends down at the Singer Auto shop. Like I said earlier I'm in AP math and I actually really like it. I'm not sure either but I figure since I like kids and math that maybe I could teach one day." Dean sent in reply and rubbing his eyes in slight drowsiness. The next buzz of his phone nearly took him by surprise. Opening the new message he brought his phone a bit closer to his face.

"It must get hard watching over him sometimes I couldn't imagine it. That sounds like a noble plan. I couldn't imagine teaching MATH of all things to restless children. I apologize but I may fall asleep soon."

Yawing Dean typed out a message of his own.

"Not really Sam's never really been a problem to watch, but he can be annoying as hell. And don't worry about it man I was about to say the same thing. Hey, why don't you let me give you a ride home tomorrow? Maybe we could grab some food too?" Sending the message Dean ran a hand through his hair. Since when did he get nervous about asking someone out? Before he could dwell on it another message lit up his screen.

"That sounds like a plan. Good night Dean :)"

Dean couldn't decide which made him smile more. Cas' accepting his offer or the sudden relaxation of his text. Whichever it was was caused Dean to fall asleep with a smile on his face after sending a "Good night :)" of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean woke to his alarm blaring. He quickly rolled over to science it before lazily getting ready for the day. After taking a quick shower and throwing a pair of jeans and a loose fitting led zeppelin t-shirt he grabbed his jacket and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Sam was already sitting at the table with a large bowl of cereal in front of him. As Dean entered Sam glanced up with a smile. Dean gave on in return as he made himself a cup of coffee before leaning against the counter and drinking it lazily. As Sam finished his breakfast Dean glanced at the clock and sighed. "Alright Sammy grab your stuff or we're gonna be late kid."

Sam turned and sprinted up the steps before calling over his shoulder to Dean.

"I'm not a kid!" Dean just shook his head.

"Whatever you say Sammy."

Sam was soon back downstairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder. The ride to school was uneventful as Dean listened to Sam talk about some history test that he was confident about, and an english assignment that was Due at the end of the week. After parking baby and getting out Dean and Sam parted as the headed to opposite sides of campus. Dean stopped at his locker to get his English textbook before walking to class and finding a seat in the back as usual. When the bell rang and the teacher started her monotone lecture on the history behind the next novel Dean halfhearted took notes which consisted largely of doodles that seemed to have overflown from the margins of his paper. Dean continued his day with his usual disinterest. Lunch had been utterly boring and highly uncomfortable as usual as he sat with his baseball teammates and endured Alistair and Azazel as they made too many crude jokes and made fun of other students. After lunch Dean's day continued at a snails pace until he arrived in his math class. Sliding comfortably into his seat Dean watched as the teacher announced a pop quiz. The majority of the other students groaned and Dean bowed his head in fake irritation to hide his smirk. He often found other people's discomfort in math amusing. Something about numbers just clicked within his mind. The quiz was ten problems long with an extra credit problem added to to the back. Dean finished all eleven problems fairly quickly and hesitated before standing to turn in his quiz. Multiple students huffed as he passed. They were never pleased when Dean finished first considering his lack luster performance in other classes. Dean was instructed to find something quiet to do while everyone else finished. Making sure no one else was watching Dean opened his math text book and plopped to the next section that would be covered and started reading over examples. By the time there was twenty minutes left in class Dean had finished his look through the section and everyone's quizzes. Dean was unsurprised when they were given a set of problems to complete for homework before his teacher began going over the key points from the section. Having understood everything he had just read Dean tuned out the lecture and started the problems that had just been assigned. Glancing at the clock Dean realized that as this was his last class of the day that he would see Castiel soon. The excitement that bloomed in his mind made his cheeks flush slightly. What the hell was wrong with him lately?

When the bell finally rang Dean quickly scooped up his things and made his way out the door and to his locker. After shoving unneeded books into the cramped space Dean made his way to the parking lot. Glancing over the crowd he couldn't spot Cas and figured it would be best to txt him. He was surprised to see a txt from Sam waiting for him as he took out his phone.

"I'll take the bus today, it'll give me more time for my test." Rolling his eyes slightly Dean Glanced up again and saw a flash of tan in near the next building. Focusing he spotted Castiel amongst the flow of students. Dean easily made his way to Cas and greeted him with a quick "hey" Having his back to Dean Cas turned around comically obviously startled. Realizing who it was Cas smiled slightly. "Hi" he replied happily. Dean lead the way to the Impala and watched from the corner of his eye as Cas eyed the car as he slid into the passenger side seat. Entering his side of the car Dean looked over as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. "She's nice isn't she." Cas nodded quickly. "a 67 Impala, right?" He asked in response. Smirking as he pulled out of the parking lot Dean nodded.

"She sure is. So did you end up escaping your brother last night?" He questioned curiously.

Cas chuckled. "Yes although I had to resort to telling him I'd stick his lollipop where the sun doesn't shine if he didn't stop."

Laughing Dean leaned forward to turn on some music. After a the metallica song ended Cas gave Dean his approval of the song saying he would like to hear more. Grinning Dean just turned up the music as the next song started. Soon they found themselves parked in the Roadhouse parking lot. As Dean turned off the car and got out he realized Cas was looking around appraisingly.

"Don't tell me you've never been here before." Dean said almost scandalized.

"My mother often cooks at home." Cas said in response.

"Oh man you are gonna love it! Come on." Dean said as he took Cas' hand and pulled him inside. They were greeted by Ash who gestured for Dean to sit where he wanted. Dean lead Cas to a booth. Nearly before they were seated Jo appeared with their menus. As Dean reached out for his with a smile she lent froward and smacked him over the head with it. Dean nearly laughed at Cas's wide eye expressing before turing to Jo.

"Jo! What the hell was that for?" He questioned in a whine. Jo placed her hands on her hips as she answered with an angry shake of her finger.

"That. Winchester is for taking so long to stop by. It's been over a week. Mom almost came out here and smacked you herself."

"I'm sorry Sammy and I have been busy with school!" Dean protested.

"I know, but you know how mom gets. She was starting to worry knowing your dad's out of town."  
"Well we're fine I promise." Dean grumbled. With that Jo handed over the Menus and took in Cas before glancing at Dean

"so who is this?" She asked curiously

"This is Cas. Oh and Cas this is Jo. Who is like the little sister I never wanted." Dean joked and Jo rolled her eyes.

"So do y'all want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Coke for me." Dean replied easily

"Just a water." Cas answered.

Jo gave a non before walking off.

Dean passed Cas a menu before speaking fondly. "Her mom ellen runs the place. She used to check in on me and Sammy when we were younger and dad went out of town."

When Cas didn't reply Dean looked up to see Cas looking intently over the menu.

"Need some help there?" Dean asked.

Jumping slightly Cas looked up.

"Oh, uh my mother has more or less forced veganism upon the family. I don't usually eat anything like this." He said shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh. Um do you want to go somewhere else or-" Dean started but Cas cut him off.

"No! I uh. I'm at a loss as to what I should pick."

"I can help you then. If you don't mind me ordering for you?" Dean offered

"That sound fine." Cas agreed.

"OKay great. Are you allergic to anything? Or not like anything in specific.? Dean questioned.

"Both actually. I am allergic to mustard. And I don't particularly care for tomatoes."

Cas responded. Dean just blinked at him.

"Mustard? You're allergic to mustard?" He asked

"The spice yes. Most people with spice allergies do not have severe reactions however I do. You would be surprised at how many things con taint mustard actually." Cas responded.

Leaning forward genuinely interested Dea asked. "Really like what?"

"Mayonnaise, barbecue sauce, fish paste, ketchup, tomato sauce, marinades, processed meats, even salad dressing. I have to check labels most of the time. Or I used to the whole vegan thing cuts a few of those out."

"Wow. That's more than I was expecting. One sec." Dean said before turning in his seat and calling out. "Hey! Ash. Come here for a minute would you?" Ash stood from his place near the bar and ran a hand through the front of his hair as he came to a stop in front of their table.

"Sup Dean?" He asked calmly.

"I need you to do me a favor. Can you check everything, and I mean Everything that goes onto the All American burger for mustard? Like any and all labels. And if there's mustard in anything let me know." He requested seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure thing man. I'll be back." Ash nodded, and with that Ash was gone. Looking back at Cas he saw that he was blushing.

"Thank you Dean." He said quietly.

"No problem. So tell me about your family." Dean said.

"Well I am the youngest of five kids. The other four consist of Raphael who is twenty three, Michael who is 21, his twin Lucifer, and Gabriel who is 19. Raphael is in college right now out of state. Micheal and Lucifer both attend community college and still live with me but they keeps to themselves. Gabriel and I are rather close and try to stay out of everyone else's way. Considering the fact that our family is religious, as well as highly oppressive and they would not approve of our . . . proclivities we tend to support each other." Cas said in a voice slightly deeper than usual.

"Your proclivities? So you're both . . . gay? And the wouldn't be accepting?" Dean questioned lightly.

"Well I am gay, Gabriel however identifies as pansexual. Our parents would most definitely not be accepting." He replied. Unconsciously Dean linked his fingers with Cas' from across the table .

"I'm sorry Cas. I can't even imagine. I mean I've only told Sammy that I'm bisexual but I knew he wouldn't mind. Do you plan on telling them any time soon?" Dean asked hesitantly not wanting to pry.

"Not really I plan to keep them in the dark for as long as possible." Cas spoke a bit stiffly. Not sure what to say Dean gave Cas' hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well then that makes me less confident for my next question." Dean said half jokingly before continuing "But, uhhh do you want to be my boyfriend?"

In all honesty the sentence had more or less slipped from Dean's mouth before he could even process it. He had surprised himself considering the moment any of his previous dates had mentioned the B-word it had ran for the hills. But there was something different about Cas. Dean processed all of this in the few seconds it took for Cas to take in the question before smiling widely as he said "yes." Dean just grinned back at him until a minute later Jo arrived with their drinks. She didn't mention their entertained hands but gave Dean an approving look. As if to say 'good choice'.

"Ash wanted me to tell you that everything is Mustard free, So are you ready to order?" She asked happily.

"Yeah can we get two All American burgers? But one with no mustard or tomatoes."

"Yup coming right up!." She said before all but skipping away.

"Dean, you know how you mentioned you take AP math? I was wondering if you would be willing to help me? Math is the only non AP class I take and Algera II has been . . . difficult for me so far." Cas said timidly.

"No problem. I don't mind at all. I actually enjoyed Algebra II a lot it was a welcome relief after geometry. I always though Geometry had too much logic and writing to be proper math. I mean writing proofs was torrture and-" Dean was suddenly cut off.

"Dean Winchester!" Ellen said sternly. Dean jumped and so did Cas. Dean also blushed when he realized his hand was still very visibly entertained with Cas'

"Hey Ellen." Dean replied casually. The woman just tapped her foot with a frown.

"Stand up young man." Dean could see the tell tale signs that she was fighting a smile. But a quick glance at Cas showed he couldn't judging by the way he was seemingly frozen he probably assumed her 'anger' was a result of their hand holding. Standing quickly Dean crossed his arms and in the most dignified whine he could manage he spoke up

"Ellen! Your scaring my boyfriend!" He said the last word with pride, and her face morphed instantly into a smile before she stepped forward to give him a crushing hug. When she stepped back she shot a smile at Castiel before pushing Dean to sit next to him as she took over what had been Dean's seat.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned. Dean just nodded with a smile.

" So what's your name kid?" She asked Cas.

"Castiel, ma'am" He answered.

"Aw don't ma'am me boy! It makes me feel old!" She smiled

Dean slung his arm around Cas' shoulder as Ellen focused back in him and began asking how Sammy was. After about fifteen minutes Jo turned up with their food and got her mother to leave. Dean watched intently as Cas took his first bite of the burger that had been placed in front of him. Dean smirked as cas smiled and then audibly _moaned_ in appreciation. Their meal itself was filled with small talk about school, and questions about little things. Dean learned that Cas' favorite color was blue, and he loved winter. As well as the fact that Cas was a huge book nerd. Dean found it endearing the way Cas could go on about his favorite characters. As they finished Ellen called out from the kitchen to tell them that their meal was on the house. Dean took Cas' hand and led him out of the restaurant, he didn't let go until they reached the passenger side of his car. However instead of stepping away and towards his side of the car Dean stepped closer to Cas before dipping to kiss him sweetly. Pulling back briefly Dean reached out behind Cas and placed his hand on the Impala so he could support himself better as he lent forward to continue kissing Cas. Dean hesitantly brought his palm to rest on the of Cas' face before sliding it back until his fingers were carding through his hair. Dean was happy to find that moments later Cas had one hand pressed to his chest and the other gripping his hip. Smiling Dean pulled away in need of air. Taking in Cas' now flushed face and slightly puffy lips Dean let his head fall forward so his forehead was pressed against Cas'

"You, are fucking adorable." He murmured lightly. Before standing up straight and taking a step back.

"But if we don't get going soon we're gonna be here all night." He said with a wink before walking around to his own side of the car. The drive to Cas' House was spent in relative silence. Dean had the music playing softly so he could hear Cas' directions. Within a half an hour Dean was parked in front of an oppressive looking powder blue two story house. As he looked over at Cas he could see him almost tense at the sight of his own house. Sighing Dean turned more towards the other boy.

"Goodnight Cas, I had a great time." He smiled. Cas began to lean forward before he shot a glance at his house and Dean's eyes followed his gaze in confusion. Through the front window Dean could see into the illuminated living room within and the form of what must be one of his parents. However at that moment, Gabriel walked past the window, seemed to give Cas a wink before Casually pulling the curtains closed as he passed. Cas took the opportunity to lean forward to give Dean a quick peck on the lips before he slipped out of the Impala and walked stiffly up the walkway and into his own house.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Dean was sitting in the kitchen finishing up his homework at Sam's insistence when his brother walked in and perched on the edge of the table to Dean's right. Sighing Dean looked up at his brother.

"What do you need Sam?" he questioned.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were dating Castiel?" Sam asked teasingly.

Dean sat up a little straighter as he answered. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Awww little Dean's growing up, and falling in love." Sam continued in a sickeningly sweet voice. Smiling fondly Dean shoved Sam off of the table.

"Table are for plates and glasses not for dirty-" Dean started to chide jokingly before his brother cut him off.

"Butts, yeah I know. But stop trying to change the subject! Do you really like him? Or are you just. . ." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Trying to get into his pants?" Dean questioned, and Sam blushed. Crossing his arms in fake disappointment Dean continued. "I am hurt Sam! What can't a guy date a guy with out having his motives questioned?" Sam gave him a light punch to the arm before leaving with a quick.

"Shut up. Jerk."

"Whatever you say! Bitch." Dean called back before gathering his things and heading up to his room for the night. After slipping out of his jeans he more or less crumpled into his bed. Grabbing his phone he scrolled through his contacts before inevitably clicking on Cas'

"Hey Cas. Where is your locker?"

"**That depends, why do you ask?"**

"I just thought I could walk with you to your first class?"

"**Number 215. Three down from the band room."**

" Okay. Tell your brother I owe him one."

"For the curtains? He says that just this once we're even."

"**Awesome. Hey I have baseball practice tomorrow after school but if you don't mind hanging around I could bring you to my place and help you with some math?"**

"That sounds great Dean, thank you."

"**No problem. I need to get to sleep but I'll see you tomorrow Cas. Good night."**

"Good night Dean."

Sighing happily Dean put his phone on his bedside table before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Deans woke to his alarm like usual and went through his routine happily. Mentally Dean cringed at how sappy it was that he was happy this early in the morning at the though of seeing his boyfriend. Sam seemed to notice too because the entire car ride was filled with barely hidden glances and smiles from his younger brother. When Dean eventually pulled the impala into the parking lot his good mood was still evident. As he entered the school and made his way towards Cas' locker he waved to a few baseball teammates how seemed to give him odd looks. As Dean turned down the hallway Deans eyes quickly landed on Cas who was facing a red headed girl who seemed to be talking animatedly. As Dean came up beside Cas the girl seemed to trail off and shot Castiel a questioning glance. Turning slightly towards Dean Cas broke out into a smile

"good morning Dean." He said brightly "this is Charlie, Charlie this is Dean." At the mention of Dean's name Charlie's eyes widened almost comically

"You're Dean? Well damn Cas you said he was attractive but you weren't kidding." Cas blushed as he responded.

"When have you ever known me to kid Charlie?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Point taken." She said witch a smirk.

"Charlie don't you have somewhere to be? Maybe you could find Thea before class?" Cas asked with false innocence. Charlie simply winked before walking away with a skip in her step.

"Thea. . . Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked lightly.

"Oh she is a senior too it's possible you have classes with her." Dean nodded before Cas started walking towards his first class and he fell in step beside him.

"Sooo are they together?" Dean asked.

"Yes however they're keeping it rather hush hush. They don't want to deal with any possible backlash at school just yet. Actually I was meaning to ask. Do you think you would mind following their lead in that respect?" As Cas finished he seemed almost nervous of Dean's response.

"Yeah that's not a problem. I get it you don't want word getting back to your family. I can handle no PDA as long as I can still kiss you in private." Dean answered with a smirk, causing Cas to blush darkly. At the same time he stopped in front of an open door and gave a weak smile.

"This is were I stop." He said awkwardly

"Then I'll see you later. Practice is only an hour tonight so if you're not opposed you could hang out on the bleachers until it's over?"

"That sounds fine." Cas smiled before entering the room.

Deans day continued in a similar fashion as the previous. His classes seemed to drag on more and more as the day progressed, he somehow managed to survive another lunch with Alistair and Azeazel and he was relieved when he found himself sitting in his familiar math classroom. However his relief was short lived as he realized that there was a substitute teacher standing hunched at the front of the room. The man in question mumbled through the attendance list before taking a seat at the desk, allowing all hell to break loose. Grumbling Dean reluctantly pulled out his english textbook and began taking notes on the short story they were currently covering. 'The Dead' was dry to say the least and had Dean nearly asleep at his desk. However his meager focus was broken by someone clearing their throat from beside him. Glancing up Dean took in the seemingly confident girl beside him. The brunette stood in what seemed to be a confident stance and had a gleam of mischief in her hazel eyes. Not sure how to respond Dean lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I need your help Winchester." The girl stated before elaborating. "I didn't really get last nights homework and I think I flunked yesterdays quiz. I was wondering if you could go over some problems with me.?"

Dean blinked slightly surprised before nodding.

"Sure thing. . ." Dean trailed off uncertainly

"Thea, my name's Thea." The girl responded.

"Ohhhh that's where I knew your name! Your Charlie's Thea."

The girl tensed slightly before an incredulous look fell into place across her features.

"You are the Dean Castiel mentioned?" She hissed in a whisper. They both stared at each other for a good minute before breaking off into laughter. After their shock passed Thea refocused on her original purpose. Dean willingly looked over her work for the first problem before commenting

"Okay so you are on the right track, but do you see this step?" He asked pointing to a spot about halfway through her work. "You just did it too early. You skipped over a step that's all." Thea just blinked at Dean for a second shocked.

"So I only made a small mistake?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"That is such a relief! Do you mind showing me how to do the second one? I wasn't sure how to start it."

Dean nodded as he leaned in closer so he could write on the paper in front of her. The rest of the period passed in a blur. It was refreshing for Dean to talk through math with someone who seemed to grasp what was going on, and by the end of the class he was in a better mood than he had been at it's start. When the bell rang Thea waved to Dean as she skipped out of the room. Dean easily made his way out to the clubhouse and changed swiftly into a t-shirt athletic shorts and cleats. He grabbed his bat and made his way out onto the field full of his teammates. Dean found his way over to Benny as the coach stepped out onto the field.

"Alright!" the man bellowed "We are just going to go through a rotation of the lineup. Everyone will hit once and then we'll be done for the day. However, for those of you waiting to hit I want you to break down your swing! Work on your mechanics guys you can all improve. We've been in a bit of a slump lately but you guys need to give the effort to get out of it alright? Now lets go!" He coach finished with a sharp clap. Alistair was the lead off hitter and took his spot at the plate as the rest of the team dispersed. Dean stood with Benny off to the side and took turns giving each other constructive criticism. After about thirty minutes it was Dean's turn at the plate.

"Alright Winchester, you get ten pitches and then you're done, so make em count." His coach called out. Nodding Dean squared himself off and waited for the first pitch. Withing the next ten seconds he was swinging. After two near misses a dinker

right up the middle and Dean hit a succession of five solid line drives before popping up. As Dean was preparing fir the last ball he saw a flash of color to his left in the bleachers. A quick glance told him it was Cas. The other boy seemed to have books and papers strewn about him but his focus was on Dean. Dean gave him a wink before doubling his focus on the ball. He took in the ball as it shot toward him and with a mighty swing of his bat the ball was rocketed in the opposite direction. The ball ended up carrying right over the fence in right field gaining a few whistles from his teammates as he walked back over to Benny. Seeing as they had both hit already they used the last ten minutes of practice to catch up. Benny complained about his chemistry homework while Dean talked about his dreaded english homework and before they new it the coach was yelling that practice was over. Dean went to grab his things from the clubhouse and then made his way over to the bleachers where Cas was waiting with his bag flung over his shoulder. Dean greeted him with a grin before leading him out to his car. The ride to dean's house was filled with good music and Cas' occasional commentary on Dean's music taste. When Dean pulled up to his less than immaculate house and parked he paused a second at the look of interest on Cas' face. Dean coughed to get his attention and Cas snapped his head sideways to look at Dean. "Sorry umm my house just seems so cold, and plain in comparison. It is unnaturally tidy most of the time" siding out of his seat and shutting his door Dean took in the sight of his light brown house and the slightly overgrown lawn that surrounded it and smiled. Cas got out too and came to stand next to Dean who showed Cas into his house.

"So this is where I live." He stated as he closed the door behid them. "The living rom is over on the left my dad has on office to the right, the kitchen is straggly ahead and then my dad's room and bathroom along with my room, Sammy's room and the bathroom are upstairs." He summarized as he walked into the kitchen with Cas close behind. He dropped his backpack on the table and Cas did the same before raiding the pantry for something to eat. Grabbing a bag of chips he held it out to Cas. "Want some?" Cas simply shook his head no before sitting down at the table. Dean put the bag down in the space next to Cas before running a had through his dirty hair. "Hey I'm kinda gross why don't you get out your books? Maybe start a few problems while a take a really quick shower and change." "That is fine Dean." Cas smiled in response. Dean nodded and quickly made his way upstairs.

He rushed to undress, and didn't bother adjusting the water temperature when he realized he had made it a little too hot. He washed his hair and body as quickly as possible before nearly stumbling out of the shower. He only slowed down to dress not wanting to fall over himself. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt before making his way downstairs with damp hair and bare feet. Re-entering the kitchen he was surprised to find Cas with his ever present trench coat hung over the back of his chair and the sleeves to his white button up rolled up to his elbows which were firmly planted on the table as he hunched over his work in obvious concentration. Dean was about to speak when Cas suddenly brought his left hand down on the table with a loud smack and looked up as he stated. "I have no clue what I'm doing." Dean sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm sure you're doing fine you just need a little help you'll be fine. Dean looked over the work for the problem Cas was working on. Checking each step he realized that Cas was in fact on the right track but had made several seemingly small errors. "You did well but here you didn't take the negative sign into account when multiplying, and when you simplified this X should have be gone but if you fix that you should be alright." He said calmly as he circled the errors so Cas could see where he went wrong. Nodding Cas flipped his paper over.

"But what about his?!" He said jabbing his finger at the work he had done before getting stuck. "I have a _FRACTION_ on the denominator of a _FRACTION_. I didn't even know that was possible. How do you even get rid of it?" Dean slid closer to Cas so he could write on the paper in front of him.

"Okay so I want you to take your left hand and put it over the numerators. Now just focus on what you can see for now. You see how you have fractions multiples by whole numbers? Well you have to multiply first so go ahead and do that. Now you can pick your hand up. And think logically for a second. The bar of a fraction is essentially what?" He questioned

"A division sign?" Cas said, unsure.

"Yeah a division sign which means you need to divide the numerator by the feminist or and how do you divide a fraction?"

"You uh flip it and multiply?" Cas asked

"exactly! So go ahead and do that and then Boom! You're done." Dean said excitedly. Cas pouted slightly

"you make it sound so simple." He mumbled.

"Yeah well that's my job." Dean said before leaning in to give Cas a peck on the lips. "Now let's get back to work this math isn't gonna teach itself!" He joked earning him a playful glare from the blue eyed teen beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has review, followed and favorited! It really helps my motivation, hopefully you enjoy the chapter lovlies ^_^

The boys fell into a routine of sorts soon after their first study session. Nearly every day after school rain or shine Dean would take Cas to his place and help him when he got stuck. And encourage him with a peck or two. In return Cas would proofread Dean's English assignments and point out where he could improve them. On the nights they weren't studying or desperately needed a break they would head over to the the weekend Cas often found himself with the winchester brothers watching movies and relaxing. They were nearly inseparable. Dean liked Cas calm attitude and warm personality and Cas enjoyed Deans outspoken nature and his big heart. Everyone seemed to take notice of their new 'friendship' but neither really minded. Everything was going smoothly until three months after their first date. Dean was sitting in his English class bored out of his mind when he heard a a scream from the hall that made his blood run cold. Someone, presuably Charlie screamed. At the top of thier lungs from what sounded like the cafeteria two doors down.

"CASTIEL!" Her voice was filled with panic and Dean was on his feet and out the door in seconds flat. He could hear what sounded like the entire class scramble after him but he didn't care. As he got into the hall his eyes fell on Cas crumpled form. Charlie was needling next to him with tears streaming down her face. As Dean came closer ready to question what was going on a hand clamped down on his shoulder holding him back.

"Winchester get back to class the instant!" His teacher hissed. But her words fell on deaf ears and Dean took in Cas' flushed slightly swollen face and his loud irregular breathing and it suddenly clicked. Cas was having an allergic reaction. Cas had told him a few weeks back what would most likely happen if he ingested mustard but seeing it take place sent Dean into a frenzy. Twisting sharply from the teacher grip he growled "Let go of me that's my boyfriend!" He fell to his knees in front of Charlie and grasped Cas' hand "HEY! CAS, look at me. You hang in there, alright. Charlie his epi pen he should have one! Where is it?" He demanded

"I-it's uhhhhh OFFICE!" She managed.

"Why the fucking office?" He asked enraged. "Wanna know what it's not important. Follow me and call 911 tell them he's having a severe allergic reaction." He ordered before taking Cas in his arms and standing. The crowd that had gathered stood shocked and in his way. "FUCKING MOVE!" He screamed and people scattered so he could pass. Even teachers stood useless and Dean cursed them under his breath and he took off like a bat out of hell to the office and then into the clinic. The nurse looked up startled as Dean all but kicked the door in and set Cas gently down on the cot in the room. "His name is Castiel Novak he is having and allergic reaction, I need his epipen, now." He hissed the last word as the woman blinked at him before rushing to a cabinet on the other side if the room. She pulled out the epipen in question before glancing down at it to hurriedly read the instructions. Beyond done at this point Dean leaned forward and snatched it roughly from her hands "you can't-" she started but he cut her off " I know what I'm doing." He said coldly as he took the device from its tube, uncapped it and made sure he had the orange end pointing down before turning to Cas and pressing it forcefully into his outer thigh until the device clicked, dropping the epipen Dean leaned over Cas and swept the hair from his damp forehead. The boy was still gasping and wheezing in a way that terrified Dean but he had to be strong for Cas. Grabbing his had again he looked him in the eyes "Look at me Castiel Novak you're going to be alright. I got you your medicine and the paramedics are on the way okay, don't worry." Cas managed a weak nod and Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding glancing over his shoulder he could see Charlie's in the hall with he phone clutched to he ear

"Yes, his medication has been administered." she said into the phone before turning to Dean "is his condition improving?" She asked him.

"His breathing is getting less erratic and seems easier." He responded before refocusing on Cas, and comfortingly stroking his thumb on the back of his hand. Dean's panic didn't begin to dissipate until Cas was on his way to the hospital and the paramedics had assured him that he would be fine and he had done the right thing.

When everything was said and done Charlie and stood next to Dean with his arm wound around her waist, both of them still shaken.

"How did you know how to use the epipen?" She asked quietly.

"I looked it up after he told me he needed it if he had a reaction." She just nodded. At that moment the principal walked through the front door and motioned for them to follow him into his office. After forcing a detailed account out of them both they were sent back to class. Both scoffed at the idea and went to grab their things instead before hopping into their cars and heading to the hospital. They weren't allowed to get any information on Cas because they weren't family and were forced to sit in the waiting room. The room didn't contain a clock and the time seemed to drag on. After what seemed like and eternity Gabriel Novak also walked into the room. They both stood but stayed silent as the golden eyes boy walked right up to Dean before suddenly hugging him tightly. As he backed up a few steps he looked Dean in the eyes, and Dean could see he had been crying "Thank you. You saved my brothers life." And then it all came crashing down on Dean. He could have lost Cas. Cas almost _DIED_. There were instantly tears in his eyes and he rubbed at them them furiously trying to hide them. But his attempts were in vain, his eyes betrayed him as they let the tears fall onto his cheeks. "You can see him if you want they're sending him home as soon as the paperwork is through but he can't leave before then." Dean just nodded and followed Gabriel down a hall to a small sterile room with a single bed that held Cas. Dean drug his sleeves over his face trying to dry the tears as he entered but Cas' eyes locked into the tear tracks still staining his face. Gabriel just turned on his heel and left as Dean took a seat next to Cas bed. "You were crying." Cas said. And Dean lost it. He started laughing, he laughed so hard his ribs hurt and his lungs burned but he didn't care. Because Cas was fine. He was still sitting here living and breathing.

"Of course I was crying I could have lost you today." He said once he was in control of himself again.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough Gabriel came in and said it was time for Cas to leave. Dean nodded before giving Cas a kiss on the forehead and reluctantly leaving. When Dean gets home he doesn't even have to recount the first half of his ordeal because it has apparently been the talk of the school. But as Dean lay in bed later that night he also realized it meant something else altogether as well. If everyone is talking about what happened in the hall and he all but screamed at a teacher that Cas was his boyfriend then it was possible that most people in school knew that he was dating Cas. Luckily the next day was a saturday allowing Dean to make his way down to the bookstore that Cas said Gabriel worked at on the weekends. As he walked in he easily found Gabriel near the back shelving books. Walking up beside him Dean spoke

"We need to talk." Gabriel jumped at deans sudden appearance with a glare

"Damn Dean-o don't sneak up on a guy like that." He laughed before realizing the serious look on deans face and stopping altogether.

"listen Gabriel uh, the thing is yesterday when everything went down I kinda let the cat of the bag and so everyone may or may not know that Cas and I are dating." Dean said nervously.

"What do you mean they may or may not know?" Gabriel asked warily.

"I don't know if that particular part of the story is being told but I know the story itself is getting around." With a sigh Gabriel replied

"Alright listen I'll warn Cas and it's probably too late for damage control. I guess now we hope no one mentions it to their parents so it doesn't get around to mine." Dean just nodded dumbly for a second

"Is Cas doing alright?" Dean questioned

"He's doing fine now it's past the twenty four hour mark so he should be out of the woods. Why don't you go home Dean? Go relax you and I'll have Cassie call you later." "Okay, thanks man." Dean said over his shoulder. On the drive home Dean was still a little worried but he decided not to dwell on for a while. As Dean opened the front door he was greeted by the sight of Sam sprawled across the couch watching some nerdy show on the TV where some guy in a bow tie was wearing a fez. Deciding it had been too long he went to grab himself a soda before plopping down next to his brother who looked over at him in slight surprise before refocusing on the TV. Focusing on the TV as well Dean was utterly confused. The fez guy was high energy and talked with his hands a lot but Dean didn't understand most of what was going on and there was a redheaded girl who didn't take his crap that he liked and her boyfriend Dean guessed following him around. After about twenty minutes he finally broke "Sam! What the hell is this show even about?" He nearly whined. Sam paused the TV and turned towards him taking a deep breath before launching off into a longer explanation than Dean had expected. But he just sat there listening as Sam rambled on because he liked seeing his brother so happy even if it meant sitting through a thirty minute lecture on 'the doctor' and something call the 'tardis' when Sam was done Dean headed up to his room before collapsing onto his bed. Dean turned on some music and started to doze off lazily.

On the other side of town however Cas was sitting down for yet another stiff family dinner. He was almost done with his plate of who knows what when his father cleared his throat.

"Castiel we would like to ask you about something." He stated coolly and Cas felt his stomach drop. Gabe had warned him about deans slip up. And while he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Dean he was extremely nervous.

"Yes father?" He inquired.

"Castiel, certain proclivities of yours came to our attention today and you must know that they can not continue." His father said coldly and Cas was certain they knew but he decided to try and play dumb.

"I don't know what you're referring to." He said innocently as his fathers nostrils flair in agitation.

"You Castiel are committing an atrocious sin. You are dating a male. Now I understand that this is a rebellious phase but it must end tonight." Gabe sat straight as a board next to his younger brother waiting for the other shoe to drop. And it did. Standing swiftly Cas brought his open palms down onto the table with an almighty 'smack' his face was stoic but his eyes held anger that Gabe had never seen before.

"You believe that I am rebelling? That being attracted to other men is a phase? Well I am sorry father but you are wrong. I was born like this and there is nothing to stop. But I am still your son you should not think of me different." Cas rumbled his voice seemingly going lower in agitation.

"No son you were not born like this you will not convince me this was not a choice. And I will not allow this act of rebellion to occur under my roof." Their father said standing as well.

"Oh I will show you rebellion. Gabriel come with me please." And with that Cas was dragging him up the stairs to his room.

"Cas why are me in my room?" Gabe questioned but the only thing he got in response was Cas going to rummage through his closet pulling out what seemed like random articles of clothing before turning back to Gabriel.

"I want you to shave my hair."

"Um Cas I'm all for rebellion but how is going Britney Spears on them going to do anything?" He asked. And Cas sighed

"Not all of it Gabriel I was you to give me a Mohawk." He stated simply.

"Now that's more like it Cas!" He grinned proudly before running to the bathroom to get the electric clippers clippers before sitting Cas in front of mirror and doing as he requested. As he completed his task Cas nodded at himself in the mirror before springing into action again by this point gabe wasn't surprised when his brother started to undress infront of him before pulling on the clothes he had grabbed earlier. He could now see that Cas had taken a think black t-shirt with a faded band logo on the front, a pair of tight black jeans and a freaking leather jacket of all things. Realizing the look Cas was going for Gabe went to dig through his closet and came back triumphantly with a pair of black combat boots. Cas just gave them an approving look before Cas put those on as well.

"Gabriel do you still have your Halloween makeup?" Cas asked suddenly, gabe shot off into the bathroom again in response and returned a minute later with a bag filled with different make he had used over the years in Halloween. Handing it to Cas and watched as he paid no attention to the different colored face paint and fake scars. He eventually found what he was looking go with a triumphant "Finally!" Before walking over to the mirror and to Gabes slight amusement added a line of black eyeliner to the bottom half of each eye. Glancing over at Gabe and giving him a slight smirk "Do me a favor and pack me a bag of my stuff, just in case?"

"Of course bro but if you leave I'm coming with you little brother." Cas seemed to relax at the realization that his brother was firmly in his corner and walked out of the room and back down to the kitchen where his parents were having an angry hushed conversation that they abruptly cut off as the caught sight of Castiel.

"This is what rebellion looks like father. Crazy hair and dark clothes. Rebellion is sneaking out in the middle of the night and stealing alcohol or doing drugs. But being in a stable relationship with someone. Spending my time studying on school nights, and spending Saturday afternoons curled up watching movies and driving around town to listen to good music is NOT rebellion. So if you can't take the fact that I do those things with another male then I will leave. But know this, I will not return." Cas finished strong his voice firm and waited for response. His father stood stunned for a second before stalking forward and grabbing Cas by the collar if his shirt

"You are unnatural Castiel and god will punish you for your sins." He whispered cruely into Cas' face before pushing him backwards. "Leave then Castiel you are no longer a part of the Novak family. "Cas bowed his head and clenched his fists in anger.

"Maybe I never was." He responded before calling out to his brother "GABRIEL." In less than a minute he was standing at the foot of the stairs with what looked like Cas' school bag a backpack and the largest suitcase Cas had ever seen.

"Let's go Cas, goodbye father you won't see us again." He said calmly before going to open the door for Cas and handing him both backpacks Gabriel looked back over his shoulder "oh yeah, I'm not straight either you big bag of dicks!" He said before slamming the door shut and walking over to his car before he and Cas shoved the bags into the backseat before getting in. "I'm calling Dean, hopefully we can stay at his place tonight." Gabe nodded and started driving towards the other side of town where Dean lived as Cas held his phone to his ear.

Dean was snapped out of his sleep by his phone ringing loudly. Cas' name flashed across the screen and Dean rudder his eyes as he answered.

"Hey Cas how are you doing?"

"Physically I am fine Dean, but Gabriel and I are not well." Cas responded, his voice hard with anger making a pit form in Dean's stomach.

"Did your parents find out? Are you guys okay? Do you need me to pick you up?" He asked as his worry got the best of him.

"Yes Dean but we are fine, but it wouldn't be highly appreciated if you would allow us to spend the night." Cas said in a marginally warmer tone.

"Yeah of course! When will you be here?"

"Approximately ten minutes. Oh and Dean my appearance may surprise you."

"Umm okay. . . I'll see you when you get here Cas alright?"

"Okay Dean thank you." Cas replied before ending the call.


End file.
